how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/parisc
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / parisc ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/kconfig-language.txt. : "Linux/PA-RISC Kernel Configuration" *'Option:' PARISC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y **: The PA-RISC microprocessor is designed by Hewlett-Packard and used in many of their workstations & servers (HP9000 700 and 800 series, and later HP3000 series). The PA-RISC Linux project home page is at . *'Option:' MMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y *'Option:' STACK_GROWSUP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y *'Option:' UID16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' RWSEM_GENERIC_SPINLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y *'Option:' RWSEM_XCHGADD_ALGORITHM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' GENERIC_CALIBRATE_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_ISA_DMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' GENERIC_HARDIRQS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y *'Option:' GENERIC_IRQ_PROBE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y : unless you want to implement ACPI on PA-RISC ... ;-) *'Option:' PM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' ISA_DMA_API **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' ARCH_MAY_HAVE_PC_FDC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on BROKEN **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/init Processor type and features "Processor type" **default PA7000 *'Option:' PA7000 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PA7000/PA7100 **: This is the processor type of your CPU. This information is used for optimizing purposes. In order to compile a kernel that can run on all 32-bit PA CPUs (albeit not optimally fast), you can specify "PA7000" here. **: Specifying "PA8000" here will allow you to select a 64-bit kernel which is required on some machines. *'Option:' PA7100LC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PA7100LC **: Select this option for the PCX-L processor, as used in the 712, 715/64, 715/80, 715/100, 715/100XC, 725/100, 743, 748, D200, D210, D300, D310 and E-class *'Option:' PA7200 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PA7200 **: Select this option for the PCX-T' processor, as used in the C100, C110, J100, J110, J210XC, D250, D260, D350, D360, K100, K200, K210, K220, K400, K410 and K420 *'Option:' PA7300LC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PA7300LC **: Select this option for the PCX-L2 processor, as used in the 744, A180, B132L, B160L, B180L, C132L, C160L, C180L, D220, D230, D320 and D330. *'Option:' PA8X00 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PA8000 and up **: Select this option for PCX-U to PCX-W2 processors. : Define implied options from the CPU selection here *'Option:' PA20 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y **depends on PA8X00 *'Option:' PA11 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y **depends on PA7000 || PA7100LC || PA7200 || PA7300LC *'Option:' PREFETCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y **depends on PA8X00 *'Option:' 64BIT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 64-bit kernel **depends on PA8X00 **: Enable this if you want to support 64bit kernel on PA-RISC platform. **: At the moment, only people willing to use more than 2GB of RAM, or having a 64bit-only capable PA-RISC machine should say Y here. **: Since there is no 64bit userland on PA-RISC, there is no point to enable this option otherwise. The 64bit kernel is significantly bigger and slower than the 32bit one. *'Option:' SMP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Symmetric multi-processing support **: This enables support for systems with more than one CPU. If you have a system with only one CPU, like most personal computers, say N. If you have a system with more than one CPU, say Y. **: If you say N here, the kernel will run on single and multiprocessor machines, but will use only one CPU of a multiprocessor machine. If you say Y here, the kernel will run on many, but not all, singleprocessor machines. On a singleprocessor machine, the kernel will run faster if you say N here. **: See also the , and the SMP-HOWTO available at . **: If you don't know what to do here, say N. *'Option:' HOTPLUG_CPU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y if SMP **select HOTPLUG *'Option:' ARCH_DISCONTIGMEM_ENABLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Discontiguous memory support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on 64BIT && EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y to support efficient handling of discontiguous physical memory, for architectures which are either NUMA (Non-Uniform Memory Access) or have huge holes in the physical address space for other reasons. See for more. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/kernel.hz" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/mm *'Option:' PREEMPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) :bool Preemptible Kernel **default n *'Option:' COMPAT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... _bool y **depends on 64BIT *'Option:' HPUX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for HP-UX binaries **depends on !64BIT *'Option:' NR_CPUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Maximum number of CPUs (2-32)" 2 32 **depends on SMP **default "32" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/parisc Executable file formats *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs.binfmt" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/net *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/parisc/oprofile *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/parisc.debug" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/security *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/crypto *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/lib Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux